Hurricane
by Tio.Balth
Summary: Eu jamais esquecerei a forma como Dean me olhou naquele momento: um olhar carregado de desprezo, carregado de repulsa. Me senti como uma das criaturas que caçamos ante aquele olhar frio. Talvez essa seja a melhor saída. Talvez seja o melhor para nós dois.


Hurricane 

A visão do pôr-do-sol é esplêndida, mas a paisagem é a última coisa para a qual Sam Winchester dedica sua atenção neste exato momento. Uma brisa suave sopra em seu rosto, fazendo suas lágrimas parecerem frias como o gelo.

— Por quê? – Esta é a única pergunta que ele se permite fazer, porém, não obtém nenhuma resposta que não o soprar suave e constante do vento.

Lembranças do dia anterior passam rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Rápidas demais para que ele tenha tempo de tentar entendê-las.

**No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave**

_(Não importa quantas vezes você me disse que queria ir)_

**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath**

_(Não importa quantas vezes você respirou, você ainda não conseguia respirar)_

Sam olha para as mãos sujas de sangue sem conseguir acreditar no que havia feito minutos atrás. Mas, mesmo tendo matado dois homens há poucos instantes, não era o peso das mortes que ocupava seus pensamentos, e sim a forma como Dean o olhara. Não era o olhar de um irmão, tampouco o olhar ardente da noite passada. Não. Aquele olhar havia sido diferente... Um olhar que demonstrava repulsa; um olhar que Dean lançava somente aos demônios e criaturas sobrenaturais – violentas e quase sempre irracionais–. Até aquele instante.

**Where did you go?**

_(Aonde você foi?)_

**Where did you go?**

_(Aonde você foi?)_

**Where did you go...?**

_(Aonde você foi...?)_

**Heart beat, a heart beat, I need a heart beat, a heart beat...**

_(Pulsação, uma pulsação, preciso de uma pulsação, uma pulsação...)_

Um funcionário do hotel entra enquanto Sam se arruma em frente ao espelho do banheiro, para encontrar-se com o irmão mais velho em uma lanchonete próxima.

Sam percebe a presença do funcionário, mas não dá maior importância e continua a se arrumar. Se olhasse diretamente para o homem de aparência jovem e saudável que se aproximava de onde ele estava, perceberia que seus olhos estavam completamente negros. Mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram.

O homem agora está bem próximo do banheiro, e Sam para de se arrumar para perguntar ao funcionário do hotel qual é o problema. Assim que encara o homem, Sam percebe algo errado. O mais novo dos Winchester não tem tempo nem mesmo para se esquivar do golpe desferido pelo homem. Seu rosto é empurrado com força contra o espelho, que se parte e corta-lhe o rosto em diversos pontos, embora superficialmente.

Sam recupera-se rapidamente, e dessa vez é ele quem acerta o homem, batendo sua cabeça contra as pastilhas brancas que revestem as paredes do banheiro, tingindo-as de vermelho. O homem cai no chão e Sam sai do banheiro com a pretensão de chegar até sua mochila e pegar a faca capaz de matar demônios – sua única saída naquele momento –, mas mal tem tempo de formular o passo seguinte. O demônio se recupera mais rápido que o previsto e puxa-lhe as pernas com força, fazendo-o cair no chão entre o banheiro e o quarto. Agindo para se defender, Sam chuta freneticamente o rosto do homem, quebrando-lhe o nariz e originando mais uma feia mancha vermelha no piso do banheiro.

Sem perder mais tempo, corre até a mochila e empunha a faca que fora de Ruby. Sam ouve o homem comentar alguma coisa sobre Dean e volta rapidamente ao banheiro, chutando mais uma vez o homem.

— O que você quer com meu irmão? – Ele pergunta.

O demônio ri, engasgando-se com o sangue do homem que possuíra.

— Bancando o valentão, Sam Winchester? Não foi essa a imagem que me passaram de você. Confesso que achei que seria mais fácil acabar com você longe do seu irmãozinho. Mas não tem importância... Eu não vim sozinho.

— Você está blefando!

— Ah... Será mesmo? Você não estará tão certo disso quando cortarmos a garganta do seu irmãozinho. Se bem que isso seria muito rápido... Estávamos planejando algo bem lento, sabe? Com você assistindo a tudo, é claro.

— Seu bastardo, filho da puta! Vou tirar esse sorriso nojento da sua cara.

Agindo por impulso, Sam leva a faca até a garganta do homem. A lâmina desliza macia, como que cortando manteiga. O sangue jorra do pescoço do homem, e só nesse instante é que Sam se da conta de que havia alguém naquele corpo além do demônio. Mas ele percebe isso tarde demais...

**Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

_(Diga-me, você mataria para salvar a sua vida?)_

**Tell me would you kill to prove your right?**

_(Diga-me, você mataria para provar que está certo?)__  
_

Sam ouve o barulho da porta e sai do banheiro, com as mãos, camisa e calça sujas de sangue. Pouco importa o estado em que se encontra, a única coisa que importa é ver Dean bem; vê-lo a salvo.

Ao sair do banheiro depara-se com um dos hóspedes do hotel, e logo percebe os odiosos olhos negros. O demônio realmente não mentira: havia mais de um.

— Onde está meu irmão? O que você fez com ele, seu maldito?! – Sam pergunta entre dentes, quase num sussurro.

— Está no lugar que lhe é de direito: apodrecendo em uma vala qualquer... E agora é sua vez.

— Não. É mentira sua! – Apesar dos esforços, sua voz perde a firmeza a cada palavra, começando a ficar embargada.

A lembrança da noite passada toma-lhe a mente em sucessivos _flashes_.

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**

_(Não importa quantas mortes eu morra, eu nunca vou esquecer)_

**No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret**

_(Não importa quantas mentiras eu viva, eu nunca vou me arrepender)_

Os irmãos Winchester encontravam-se deitados em suas camas, ambos completamente acordados e calados, perdidos em pensamentos. Os únicos sons eram a chuva constante e os trovões fora do hotel.

— Como está o machucado? – Perguntou Dean, referindo-se a um corte profundo resultado da última caçada que eles haviam feito.

Sam se sobressalta com a brusca quebra do silêncio e olha para o irmão.

— Ah... Não se preocupe, eu to legal.

— Falando sério, Sam.

— Mas é sério. Ok, ta doendo um pouco, mas não é nada demais. – Responde o mais novo, sentando-se na cama.

— Deixa eu trocar o curativo. Tira a camiseta.

Antes que Sam possa protestar, seu irmão vai até sua cama e senta-se atrás dele. Dean tira-lhe a camiseta lentamente. Seria impressão sua, ou os toques do seu irmão demoram segundos mais do que o necessário?

Depois que termina de tirar a camiseta do irmão e analisar o curativo nas costas, próximo ao pescoço, Dean remove o curativo devagar e em menos de cinco minutos substitui o velho por um novo, recolocando o esparadrapo e a gaze na mesa de cabeceira.

— Pronto? – Pergunta o mais novo, arrepiando-se ao sentir a respiração quente de Dean em sua nuca.

— Sim... Acho que sim, Sammy. – Sussurra o mais velho, descendo a mão que terminava o curativo pelas costas do irmão, causando uma nova onda de arrepios.

**There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames**

_(Há um fogo dentro desse coração em desordem prestes a explodir em chamas)_

Sam vira-se para o irmão e percebe o brilho diferente em seus olhos; aquele brilho que não demonstra outra coisa senão desejo.

**Do you really want? (Heart beat, a heart beat) **

_(Você realmente quer? [Pulsação, uma pulsação])_

— Obrigado – Sussurra, olhando fixamente nos olhos do mais velho.

Dean responde com um meio sorriso enquanto aproxima ainda mais seus rostos e continua fitando-o.

**Do you really want me? (I need a heart beat, a heart beat)**

_(Você realmente me quer? [Preciso de uma pulsação, uma pulsação])_

Sam desvia o olhar, mas Dean leva a mão até seus cabelos e puxa-os de leve, fazendo o mais novo encará-lo novamente. Volta a aproximar seus rostos, e dessa vez a aproximação só para quando os lábios de ambos estão colados.

Sam abre os olhos e encara o mais velho, sentindo o coração bater com força em seu peito. Num gesto automático leva a mão direita até a nuca de Dean, colando ainda mais seus lábios aos dele.

— Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe, Dean? – Pergunta sem afastar seus lábios dos lábios macios do irmão.

— Sei disso, Sammy. Mas isso não diminui em nada o que eu sinto.

Sam sorri e afasta um pouco o rosto, encarando o irmão nos olhos.

— Bom saber... Porque mesmo que você quisesse voltar atrás, _eu_ seguiria adiante.

Dean corresponde ao sorriso e se aproxima novamente do irmão, iniciando um beijo calmo, mas quente.

Sam só percebe que o sol se pôs quando sente o vento frio da noite causando-lhe arrepios. Quanto tempo ele teria passado ali? Uma hora? Duas? Talvez mais... De qualquer forma esse não era o foco de seus pensamentos. Mais e mais _flashes_ passavam pela sua cabeça a cada segundo, e era impossível tentar controlá-los.

O demônio se aproxima, mas para quando ouve passos no corredor, e então abre um largo sorriso.

— Parece que nosso convidado especial chegou, finalmente.

— Eu sabia que você estava blefando!

Os sentimentos de Sam pendem entre o alívio e o medo: alívio por saber que o demônio mentira, e que Dean está bem; medo pelo que poderia acontecer ao seu irmão se ele não agisse rápido.

— Dean! Volte para a lanchonete, fique longe do quarto!

Sam grita, mas o demônio fecha a porta antes, abafando suas palavras.

— Seu bastardo maldito!

O mais novo dos Winchester investe contra ele, mas é atirado ao chão com força, caindo próximo à porta do banheiro.

— O que é isso? Quer estragar a surpresa, Sammy? Que feio...

Dean abre a porta do quarto e, antes que Sam possa impedir, é dominado pelo demônio, caindo no chão. Sam engatinha até o banheiro e segura a faca banhada em sangue, mas percebe que é impossível acertar o demônio sem correr o risco de machucar seu irmão.

Dean levanta-se, mas o demônio o empurra e ele se desequilibra, batendo a cabeça no criado mudo e caindo novamente no chão. O carpete que reveste o chão do quarto tinge-se quase que imediatamente de um tom escuro.

— O que você fez com ele?! O que você fez com meu irmão, seu maldito?! – Sam grita a plenos pulmões, olhando para o irmão desacordado.

— Ora, isso foi só o começo, Sam! Planejei algo bem especial para os Winchester.

Sam é tomado novamente por uma fúria cega, agora ainda mais forte, ante a visão do seu irmão desacordado – ou talvez... Não, é melhor sequer pensar nessa possibilidade.

O demônio investe contra ele, mas Sam age rápido e se desvia, dando-lhe uma rasteira e sentando sobre seu abdômen.

Ele força a faca contra o pescoço do demônio, encarando o par de olhos negros.

O demônio ri, surpreendendo Sam.

— Vá em frente, corte a minha garganta e a garganta desse homem. Aja como um animal selvagem, Sam, vamos! Ele é um pai de família, sabia? Tem uma esposa linda, e um casal de filhos. Crianças ainda, sabe?

Sam acerta um soco no nariz do demônio, fazendo-o calar-se.

— Seu covarde, filho da puta! Como se você ligasse para essas coisas!

O demônio sorri. Um sorriso tingido de vermelho.

— Eu não ligo, Sam. Não realmente. Mas você... Ah, você liga. Afinal de contas, família é tudo, não é? – O demônio ri ao terminar a frase, olhando para Dean, que começa a recobrar a consciência.

— O que você sabe sobre família, seu desgraçado?

O demônio ri novamente.

— Ah sim... Esqueci do pobre Sam... Primeiro a mãe, depois o pai... Isso sem contar o tempo em que o irmãozinho passou as férias de verão no inferno, não é? Pobre Dean... Sabe qual nome ele gritava lá embaixo? O Seu! Ele gritava o _seu_ nome constantemente, enquanto sofria torturas que nem a sua cabecinha criativa seria capaz de imaginar.

Dean já havia recobrado a consciência, mas Sam não percebe. Nada mais importa. Por mais que ele tente, as palavras amargas do demônio ecoam em sua mente repetidas vezes.

— Já chega! Cala essa boca! – Sam grita enquanto afunda a lâmina, sem hesitar, no pescoço do demônio. O sangue morno banha as suas mãos, mas isso não é suficiente. Sam leva a faca até o coração do homem e o perfura, deixando apenas o cabo à mostra.

— Sam! – Dean grita a plenos pulmões, ante a cena.

Aquele não era Sam Winchester. Definitivamente, aquele não era o mesmo Sam da noite anterior; aquele Sam se abrigara em seus braços. O que estava ali era uma aberração, uma fera selvagem.

**Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

_(Diga-me, você mataria para salvar a sua vida?)_

**Tell me would you kill to prove your right?**

_(Diga-me, você mataria para provar que está certo?)_

Só agora é que Sam percebe que Dean recobrara a consciência. O mais novo levanta-se e caminha até o irmão, que dá um passo para trás.

Dean olha de Sam para o corpo ensanguentado do homem.

— O que foi que você fez?! O que deu em você, Sam?!

— Dean! Por que está gritando? Só agi para me defender, e para salvar você!

— Não, não foi isso! Pra quê tudo isso? Você o atacou como um animal selvagem! Olhe só pra você!

Sam percebe que está coberto de sangue. Das mãos ao antebraço, a camisa, que fora azul, agora está vermelho-escuro, o _jeans_ que era claro, estava também tingido com sangue.

Uma lágrima escorre e ele desvia o olhar, sentindo-se nauseado consigo mesmo.

— Dean... Me desculpe... Você não ouviu as coisas que ele disse? – Embora tentasse se conter, sua voz soava embargada. — Eu só fiz isso por você, será que você não entende?

Sam tenta abraçá-lo, mas Dean dá mais um passo para trás e segura-o pelos braços.

— Você não é o Sam... Não é o _meu_ Sammy... Você está se parecendo com as criaturas que caçamos!

Sam olha para o irmão, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ele jamais esqueceria aquele olhar de desprezo e aquelas palavras frias.

**You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight**

_(Você diz que está errado, você está errado, eu estou certo, eu estou certo, você está errado, nós brigamos)_

O silêncio predomina no quarto, sendo quebrado apenas pela respiração pesada de Dean.

**Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery**

_(Oh, o silêncio quieto define nossa miséria)_

— Eu amo você, Dean... – Embora as palavras sejam sinceras, ele não tem coragem de encarar o irmão mais velho nos olhos.

— Eu também _amava_ você, Sam. Mas agora...

Dean encara novamente o mais novo, e então sai do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Sam enxuga as lágrimas e vai até a escrivaninha. Minutos depois sai do quarto, deixando apenas algumas palavras sobre uma folha de papel manchada de sangue.

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**

_(Esse furacão esta perseguindo todos nós sobre o chão)_

Meia hora depois Dean adentra o quarto novamente, chamando pelo irmão.

— Sam? Sammy! Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado nada daquilo... Sam?! Onde você está?

Ele corre até a cama e segura o bilhete deixado por Sam.

Apesar das letras corridas e das manchas de sangue em alguns pontos, Dean consegue ler palavra por palavra.

"_Me desculpe por tudo, Dean. Depois da noite de ontem, achei que tudo estaria resolvido entre nós, mas infelizmente as coisas não são simples assim. É muito difícil para mim deixar você, mas provavelmente é isso que você deseja, e também o melhor a ser feito. Estou indo embora. Sei que, talvez em um impulso, você me procure, e é exatamente por isso que estou partindo de um jeito que você não poderá me encontrar. Estou fazendo isso para protegê-lo de mim, Dean. Nunca se esqueça que eu o amo._

_Sinto muito, _

_Sam."_

**No matter how we try, it's too much history**

_(Não importa o quanto nós tentemos, é muita história)_

— Não! Pelo amor de Deus, Sam, o que você fez?! Que não seja o que eu estou pensando, eu nunca me perdoaria por ter sido tão grosseiro com você! – As lágrimas irrompem e banham o rosto de Dean. Ele pega o telefone e liga para o irmão, sentindo uma pontada no coração a cada tom de discagem.

— Atende essa droga de celular, Sam! Não faz isso, por favor!

**Too many bad notes playing in our symphony**

_(muitas notas ruins tocando em nossa sinfonia)_

Sam sente o coração disparar quando o celular vibra em seu bolso. Olha para o carro, parado mais adiante no acostamento, e engole em seco.

**So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go**

_(__Então deixe respirar, deixe voar, deixe para lá__)_

**Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow**

_(Deixe cair, deixe bater, queimar lentamente)_

Sam levanta-se do acostamento e vai até o carro, ligando-o e olhando para o horizonte, notando a lua já alta no céu. Seu coração bate com força, e ele respira com dificuldade.

**Running away from the night, running away from the light**

_(Fugindo da noite, fugindo da luz)_

Sam lembra-se mais uma vez do olhar do irmão e enxuga o rosto. Pisa no acelerador e o carro investe contra a mureta de proteção, já precária, que separa a rodovia do penhasco. O veículo atinge a mureta, mas esta não oferece muita resistência. O carro segue em frente, como que pairando no ar por milésimos de segundo e então cai na escuridão da noite.

**Running away to save your life**

_(Fugindo para salvar a sua vida)_


End file.
